The Ultimate Life Form
by Small Ghost
Summary: They said 'Project Shadow' was perfect, his memories were perfect but when new evidence appears along with a slightly disturbed female hedgehog Shadow begins to wonder what part of his past is real
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Nightfire!  
  
***************************************************  
  
The Ultimate Life form . . .  
  
Project Shadow the Military's top-secret weapon, the ultimate life form, the first and only successful living breathing weapon of mass destruction. Professor Gerald Robotnik was extremely proud of his 'inventions' including the 'Prototype of the ultimate life form' a.k.a. the Bio-lizard, even his more unsuccessful and unimportant creations were important to him.  
  
Although there were suspicions and uncertainties about 'Project Shadow' this ultimate life form. His reminiscences seemed so unflawed and so perfect could they really be this faultless? Or were there faults were they TOO good to be true? Every second stored in Shadow's mind since he was awoken by Dr Eggman seemed perfect all his memories of Professor Robotnik, Maria and the incident with the Military . . . Although no attack by the Military was recorded in the history books and Professor Gerald Robotnik wasn't captured or kidnapped he was brutally murdered his mangled corpse was found along with Maria's and everyone who was involved in what seemed to be the production of 'Project Shadow' the Ultimate life form. It did seem eccentric.  
  
However Shadow had come to a conclusion that his memories were true and that it was the Military that was passing on false information of course up in the Space Colony ARK they had the proof, they had Professor Gerald Robotnik's diary, they had the video tape. It was obvious that the Military was lying . . .or was it? What if Shadow's memories WERE fake Shadow certainly didn't think so! Although he had the right to believe his memories were genuine. But something new and shockingly cruel was about to change all of this evidence, but think about it what if everything YOU remembered or dreamed about was false information what would you feel like? This story begins . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER ONE: THE BULLY  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
1947 July 1st . . . . . .In a top secret Military Base . . .  
  
Professor Gerald Robotnik stood before the actual successful Ultimate life form codenamed 'Project Shadow' the Professor not only founded this project but he also created it and was extremely proud of himself, although he couldn't stay long to blow his own trumpet over 'Project Shadow' he had to leave because he was getting a visit from Maria, his beloved granddaughter.  
  
Project Shadow was in the form of a black hedgehog. He was spawned from the highest in standard and most complex equipment known to man. Using the essence of the most elite of fighters and scholars ever acknowledged by mankind, making him stronger and smarter than anyone in the world. Scientists were training him to ignore unnecessary emotions. He was perfect. In human years he was matured to about the age of twelve or thirteen but still had plenty of growing left to do and when he reached the human age of seventeen he would be at the peak of his power making him almost unstoppable. He would be used as either a weapon of mass destruction for a last resort or a weapon to make peace. The Professor was very, very proud of Shadow and always treated him as if he were his own son.  
  
"Shadow, you're growing strong I see not long until your at your peak eh? Well I have someone to show you remember I told you we were working on another life form? Well she may be not as strong as you but she sure packs a punch! I'd like you to meet your little sister Nightfire she wants to be just like you! However I can't stay to watch you two get along, I'm getting a visit from my granddaughter Maria you remember her Shadow, yes? Well I'll see you in a couple of days Shadow, have fun Nightfire!" said the Professor patting a small hedgehog girl on the head she must have been about nine or ten in human years and looked the mirror image of her brother,  
  
"Goodbye Professor," said Shadow, he waited until the professor was out of sight before his beautiful crimson glance turned into a spiteful crimson glare aimed directly at his sister who was smiling up at him,  
  
"Big brother finally I get to meet you!" Said Nightfire excitedly flinging her arms around his slender, black legs as she was quite short and there had been a problem with her growth although she didn't seems to care, all she cared about was meeting her brother who they'd hidden from her for nine years.  
  
Shadow growled, he obviously didn't see things the way she did through his eyes she was a threat she could get stronger than him! She could be better than he was! And he wouldn't allow that to happen he must exterminate of her quickly before she could even get close to his level of power!  
  
"Don't ever call me that! Now get off of me you little parasite!" snarled Shadow grabbing his sister by the throat and throwing her hard against the wall putting all of his outstanding power into the throw if not for the fact the wall was made of an almost indestructible titanium alloy Nightfire would have shot through it like a bullet, how ever she left a large satisfying dent in the wall.  
  
She groaned struggling to get to her feet the impact of that throw must have broken at least five of any normal human's bones, what would it have done to a small fragile child's? She couldn't get up she clenched her stomach through the pain to try to hold her tears in, her big brother was a horrible monster! She looked up her large pink eyes were full of tears anything that had a heart would never have treated the small girl like that, she was so pure and innocent yet Shadow didn't seem to care she was a threat to him being the Ultimate Life form! She must be disposed of quickly; he could take her card allowing him to get extra food and protein allowing him to grow stronger and faster much quicker! He smirked and swaggered over to his wincing sibling,  
  
"Give me your card," said Shadow threateningly,  
  
"Negative . . .big brother without . . .my card I cannot . . .get food or anything . . .I need to continue my growth," she groaned barely able to get the words out of her mouth she was trembling with fear, scared of what he might do to her next, her words angered Shadow,  
  
"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I CARE?! I'm more important than you'll ever be! I'M the 'Ultimate Life Form' you are but a puny insignificant glitch in my programme which I must exterminate of!" Shadow growled and snatched her card off of her. He walked off.  
  
Nightfire watched him leave, tears poured down her tanned cheeks, she couldn't move, she was paralysed on the floor she wasn't quite sure is it was the pain or the fear that was doing it to her, she dared to examine herself, but she knew it must be done if she wanted the pain to stop, she pulled up her t-shirt and winced she could see some of her ribs sticking out in various directions and she had obviously broken her leg judging by the 's' shape it was in. She closed her eyes sobbing by herself hoping someone would find her sooner than later.  
  
This was only the beginning . . .  
  
The taunting never stopped she was constantly being beaten up. Her growth and strength were poor and almost dropping by 60% and all because of her older sibling bullying her. But the all stopped when Professor Gerald announced to Shadow that she'd ceased function and was currently being cryogenically frozen. This is 'apparently' when the Military came and Shadow was secured. But it turned out she wasn't dead but in a coma, asleep, even after all her brother had put her through . . .  
  
Although Shadow could remember none of this as strange as it seems maybe the process of securing him wiped his memory except from all the important things like Maria and Professor Gerald . . . 


	2. Chaos Theif!

I only own Nightfire! Sega owns Sonic and his buds and Suzy who is in the next chapter belongs to Shadow's girl12 hope you like this chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWO: CHAOS THIEF!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
2002 July 1st . . . . . .On Angel Island . . .  
  
Knuckles spread himself out next to the Master Emerald the heat radiating off of it was fairly pleasant. Angel Island was peaceful only the tinkling of the Master Emerald and the seven Chaos Emeralds could be heard. Knuckles was lying next to the Master Emerald whilst soaking up the suns rays this day was perfect! . . .or so Knuckles thought! He opened his violet eyes lazily and turned to face the Master Emerald he let out a content sigh and put his hands behind his head,  
  
"Oh well buddy, I guess its just you and me," smiled Knuckles how he loved being Guardian of the Master Emerald it was moments like this that made it all worth while! He closed his eyes and opened them for a second and. . .it was gone! Along with the Chaos Emeralds!  
  
"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Knuckles exclaimed springing to his feet he looked up and spotted floating in the air. . .  
  
"It can't be? . . .SHADOW! What are you doing?! Gimme back my emeralds! What do you want with them anyways aren't you supposed to be a good guy?" demanded Knuckles, Shadow or so he thought laughed evilly however whomever's voice it was feminine or seriously hadn't broken!  
  
"Huh?" asked Knuckles he began to blush as his eyes studied the figure of whoever it was, he or she even was a rather beautiful matured curvy female black hedgehog. Saliva escaped the side of Knuckles's mouth,  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" she yelled and in a flash of light she was gone.  
  
Knuckles shook his head his emeralds were gone that female had whisked them off! Knuckles growled,  
  
"Funny Shadow! Thought you could trick me eh? That was a bloody good costume but there's no way you can fool me I'm on your trail Shadow the hedgehog!" yelled Knuckles heading off towards Sonic's house where Shadow was now staying.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
At Sonic's House  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Go fish Shadow," said Sonic with a sigh.  
  
Tails, Sonic and Shadow sat around with a pack of cards each of the guys had about five or six cards in their hands, they had been playing this game for hours mainly because they had nothing to do. They were just waiting for something exciting to happen, anything to take them away from 'Go Fish' The most BORING game you could think of! Curses to whoever created it! The only person who seemed to win was Tails probably because he had written a three thousand-word essay on 'All the things you could do with a pack a cards' Oh how interesting! And that's right you guessed it! He read every single word of it out to Sonic and Shadow who had to beg him to stop until they were just about in tears! But that's when something strange happened . . .  
  
"Oh I give up! I just can't stand this stupid game!" exclaimed Sonic throwing his cards over his shoulder, Shadow immediately saw the exit and did the same,  
  
"I agree! I mean I just can't stick these things!" said the crimson-eyed hedgie,  
  
"I think it's highly fascinating!" said Tails gathering up the cards that Sonic and Shadow had just thrown away,  
  
"You would Tails, you would!" sighed Sonic, "Hey Shadow you up for a Chaos Soda?" Shadow nodded,  
  
"Yeah, I could do with one thanks Sonic!" said Shadow,  
  
"Non alcoholic or alcoholic?" asked Sonic with a grin, Shadow grinned back,  
  
"Just a pinch Sonic," he grinned,  
  
"Ya rebel! I'll be back in a sec hey Tails you want one?" asked Sonic getting up,  
  
"Yeah thanks Sonic non alcoholic as usual!" said Tails picking up his last card, "Hey what do you know! The ace of hearts!" Sonic and Shadow exchanged glances,  
  
"You scare me sometimes Tails," said Sonic going off into the kitchen,  
  
"Yeah," said Shadow cocking an eyebrow at the orange kitsune.  
  
A moment or so later Sonic emerged with three glowing pink drinks,  
  
"Et Viola!" said Sonic handing a drink to Tails and Shadow,  
  
"Thanks Sonic," said Shadow and Tails at that moment Knuckles flew down from the sky,  
  
"Hey Knuckles!" said Sonic,  
  
"Yeah what brings you here?" asked Tails,  
  
"Oh Shadow knows exactly why I'm here! Hand em over!" demanded Knuckles extending an open hand to Shadow who looked pretty confused,  
  
"Erm. . .what are you talking about?" asked Shadow,  
  
"Yeah hand what over to you Knuckles?" asked Sonic equally confused,  
  
"My emeralds, pretty clever way of stealing them too what do you call it cross dressing?" said Knuckles impatiently,  
  
"When did I take your Emeralds I can't remember cross dressing," said Shadow in a rather baffled voice,  
  
"Just there! Unless it was your evil twin sister who stole them!" said Knuckles,  
  
"But Knuckles Shadow has been here all this time playing Go Fish with me and Tails," said Sonic,  
  
"Uh guys! I think you should have a look at this!" yelled Tails from his laboratory, Knuckles, Sonic and Shadow shrugged and ran to his laboratory,  
  
"Look!" said Tails pointing to the screen, where the news was on and a female Giraffe was reporting,  
  
"Hello, Ladies and gentlemen I bring you news live from the Military Base it seems that someone has recently stolen thousands of pounds worth of equipment," said the Giraffe, "Eyewitnesses claim that it was the one of the hedgehogs that saved the world when the Space Colony ARK was about to crash into Earth, it seems Shadow the Hedgehog judging from equipment stolen is plotting to take the world again this is Sally Mc George reporting live from the Military base." The clip was rolled and it was what seemed to be Shadow the hedgehog using Chaos Control before disappearing into nothingness.  
  
"SEE I TOLD YOU!" yelled Knuckles,  
  
"How can this be?" said Shadow who was slightly scared, "I've been here all this time . . .how could I be at two places at once . . .what's going on?"  
  
"Its okay bud! I'm sure someone's just playing a trick on you!" reassured Sonic placing his gloved hand on Shadow's confused shoulder,  
  
"Are they really sonic? Are they playing a trick on me too well I want my emeralds and oh what about the Military are they being tricked huh are they Sonic? Well newsflash bud someone is trying to take over the world! Think about it my emeralds she even took the Master Emerald so we couldn't stop her! Not only that but look at all the equipment she's stolen! I don't know what she's up to but one thing is for sure . . . she's going to get away with it Sonic," said Knuckles seriously,  
  
"No we can't let whoever it is get away with this!" said Shadow he looked at the picture on the screen Tails was working on it he'd zoomed in on the hedgehog and had gotten an amazing result!  
  
"OH! Check this out guys!" said Tails pointing at the screen, the guys turned to face it,  
  
"Oh my gosh," muttered Sonic and Knuckles,  
  
"This is . . .so strange," said Shadow his eyes growing wide.  
  
She looked exactly like Shadow. Black. Dark. Except her quills had angry red flames climbing up them. Above her eyes were twisted yet bold red flames ascending to a large symbol-like marking on her forehead where Shadow's stripe would normally be. Her irises were blood red and she had no pupils they had a look of torment about them. She wore the same gloves as Shadow and a tight leather top she also wore leather trousers that were attached to her boots, she glowered at what seemed to be straight at them clutching the shrunken version of the Master Emerald in her hand.  
  
Shadow shivered something about her was freakishly familiar . . .but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He had guessed from the strange feeling he had in his gut that it wasn't good. Whatever it was! 


	3. The Capture

I only own Nightfire! Sega owns Sonic and his buds and Suzy who is in this chapter belongs to Shadow's girl12 hope you like this chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER THREE: THE CAPTURE  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
2002 July 4th . . . . .. Station Square . . .  
  
Sonic's twin sister Suzy struggled to carry all of her and Amy's shopping, but I guess it was the only thing she could think of doing and she had the delightful company of the annoying pink hedgehog Amy.  
  
"I told ya this was a good idea!" giggled Amy carrying nothing but an endless purse of money whilst poor Suzy was carrying about seventy or so bags Suzy gritted her teeth her back was aching. Shopping with Amy equals hard labour!  
  
"Amy if my back is broken I'm going to take the pleasure of killing you!" muttered Suzy she let out a Save-me-from-this-Nightmare! Sigh and looked up to the horizon the sun was beginning to set, she began to wonder what her boyfriend Shadow was doing at the moment probably lounging by the pool with the rest of the guys, she had fallen in love with the black hedgehog ever since him, Sonic and her had fought the Bio-lizard up in the space colony ARK, she'd never forget that day . . .her thoughts were immediately interrupted by a large explosion sending both her and Amy off their feet.  
  
Suzy hit the concrete hard letting out a groan; the impact was pretty bad she slowly got to her feet. Suzy was slightly dazed and her vision was blurred as she tried to focus on what was happening. She could smell what was happening before she could see it, smoke thick black smoke, Suzy choked slightly and looked up towards the hungry flames licking angrily at the sky,  
  
"Huh?" her emerald eyes bestowed upon the black hedgehog hovering in the flames clutching what seemed to be a red chaos emerald.  
  
"What on earth? Shadow?!" she yelled running off towards where the hedgehog was she jumped up on a lamppost, the hedgehog spotted Suzy and growled,  
  
"What! You're not Shadow!" said Suzy to the black hedgehog girl, the hedgehog girl looked the girl up and down,  
  
"Status: Blue female hedgehog, relation of Sonic the hedgehog . . ."  
  
"No I am not Project Shadow," came the hedgehog's cold voice standing still as the flames danced about her as she towered above the smouldering city,  
  
"I don't understand . . ." said Suzy not sure what the hedgehog was saying to her.  
  
Sonic and Shadow rushed to the scene hoping to catch Suzy before she did something irrational or stupid to get herself hurt.  
  
"SUZY!!" Yelled Sonic from the bottom of the lamppost,  
  
"DON'T ATTACK HER SUZY! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S CAPABLE OF!" yelled Shadow.  
  
The black female hedgehog glowered and set her blood red eyes on Shadow she clenched her fists tightly and curled her upper lip into an eternal unforgiving growl it was obvious her hatred was aimed only at him as she hadn't bothered with Sonic or Suzy but Shadow was just a totally different story. Shadow stared up at her he didn't understand why she was glowering at him like that. Their crimson eyes met and silence took the air, all that could be heard was the smouldering city and the ashes floating about in the flames. The female black hedgehog had now sussed out just exactly who Shadow was.  
  
"Status analysis . . .Project Shadow, Primary target."  
  
"Project Shadow!" she yelled coldly,  
  
"Project?" murmured Shadow in awe and confusion.  
  
The black hedgehog's eyes darted from all three of the hedgehog's faces and rested on Suzy's face, she had sussed out that this certain female named Suzy was an object of affection for Shadow.  
  
"Suzy the hedgehog, I'm guessing Project Shadow's spouse judging from his heart rate earlier on when she was talking to me he cares a lot about her safety . . .hmmm let's see how he likes this!"  
  
The female black hedgehog smirked evilly and wagged a finger at Shadow tauntingly she then glared at him,  
  
"Vengeance shall be mine Project Shadow!" she yelled she leapt forward at Suzy and placed what seemed to be a small dart-like object in her neck Suzy instantly fell unconscious before she even had the time to scream Shadow's name,  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" Yelled the female black hedgehog within seconds Suzy and her had vanished,  
  
"SUZY!!!!!!" yelled Shadow and Sonic,  
  
"Sonic! She's taken Suzy what are we going to do? We have to save her!" said Shadow in panic,  
  
"It's okay man! Chill okay? Just chill! Suzy will be okay, she can look after herself she's pretty capable of kicking some butt," said Sonic trying to control his nerves, "Hopefully."  
  
"That thing! Read me like a book! How did she . . .she seemed to . . .how could she . . .Project Shadow," Shadow wasn't making any sense at all not that Sonic could work out from his sentences!  
  
"CHILL SHADOW!!! EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME SHADOW??? EVERYTHING WILL BE JUST FINE SO SHUT UP!!!!!!" Yelled Sonic at the top of his voice he let out a sigh and then looked at the smouldering city surrounding him, that girl had some major league power and Sonic had a feeling that was just a taster of her power! He knew they'd be seeing each other pretty soon!  
  
Shadow became silent and immediately bowed his head, this hedgehog had picked out his greatest love and used it to her advantage, and he could expect a ransom any day now. This was all falling to pieces! First Knuckles's emeralds then the Military's weapons and now Suzy Shadow's love whatever next! They trekked back home but what they didn't know is they were being tracked!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry Shadow's girl12 don't hurt me! Don't hurt me either Suzy! Phew . . .review ppl!  
  
Nightfire: When am I getting to kick my brother's butt?  
  
Pretty soon, I guess! 


	4. The Proposal

Okay! Chapter four hope you enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: THE PROPOSAL  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
2002 August 3rd . . . . .. Space Colony ARK . . .  
  
Sonic and Shadow had no indication that Suzy was okay, it had been almost a month and there had been no ransom or threats, no calls or letters from Suzy to say she'd escaped and was okay but also there had been no abnormal destruction for the last month or so. It was very strange indeed.  
  
However on the Space Colony ARK where Suzy was currently being held, she was not being at all hurt or damaged by this female hedgehog, infact Suzy was being carefully stored in a rejuvenation tank so she could regain her strength. The black hedgehog had ideas . . .  
  
She typed vigorously on the computer plotting ideas against 'Project Shadow' he was no longer the Ultimate Life Form, but a lower species soon to be crushed for his arrogance! The black hedgehog had a plan after tracking Shadow for almost a month she'd gotten a fixed location, infact she had BIGGER ideas she was planning on broadcasting her plan to the world! She had been working round the clock and finally she had hacked into the media and a satellite that would broadcast this round the world, she wasn't planning on destroying the world, but if it got in her way of destroying 'Project Shadow' it would be instantly eliminated!  
  
She flicked on the switch and sat the camera down, got into position ready for the light to come on . . .within seconds the screens of every TV and all radios and computers were filled with an evil laugh,  
  
"Citizens of Earth! Heed me now! Your time is running short. My name 'Project Nightfire' and unless you co-operate it is goodbye to your beloved planet, for years I have be preparing for this moment, I shall not eliminate your planet, however if it gets in my way please comply that I will not hesitate to blast it into tiny fragments of debris. My soul purpose is to destroy 'Project Shadow' come forth and fight me! I shall lie in wait at the Space Colony ARK, remember Shadow I have your partner up here and unless you come up here immediately then the consequences will be dire, good morning! Good afternoon! And Goodnight!" and with that the screens turned blank.  
  
The earth was in panic once again! Not under the wrath of Eggman but this Nightfire. The Military knew they couldn't do anything she had the Eclipse Cannon up there along with the Chaos and Master Emeralds! They decided to wait until this Shadow showed himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
At Sonic's House . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"SHADOW! Where are you going?!" demanded Sonic running after the black hedgehog, Shadow didn't turn around he just kept walking,  
  
"I'm going up there to fight that 'Project Nightfire!" growled Shadow,  
  
"But . . ." began Sonic,  
  
"But nothing Sonic! She's got Suzy up there! . . . And I love Suzy just too much to let her slip through my fingertips,"  
  
"Well she's my sis! And I'm coming up with you!" said Sonic proudly, Shadow stopped and turned round,  
  
"And if Sonic's going . . .I'm going too! You'll need a pilot after all!" said Tails approaching from behind Sonic,  
  
"With you all the way buddy!" said Knuckles  
  
"Well I think I'd better come if he's going! Someone has to control him!" said a familiar voice flying towards them,  
  
"ROUGE!?" yelled everyone,  
  
"The one and only!" laughed Rouge landing beside Knuckles,  
  
"And don't forget me!" said Amy,  
  
"Uh . . ." said everyone sweat-dropping,  
  
"What?" asked Amy sweetly,  
  
"I think you should stay here Amy," said Sonic,  
  
"NO! I'M GOING LIKE IT OR NOT! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!!!" Yelled Amy with her piko-piko hammer in hand,  
  
"Okay, okay you can come!" said Sonic,  
  
"Right if you're coming follow me!" said Tails leading them to the rocket,  
  
"WOW!" said everyone,  
  
"Its huge!" said Amy in awe,  
  
"Its perfect!" said Shadow with a smile,  
  
"I've seen bigger," said Rouge,  
  
"ROUGE!" exclaimed Tails all teary eyed,  
  
"Okay! I'm sorry! Sheesh what a baby!" muttered Rouge.  
  
They all got into the rocket and began to make their way to the Space Colony ARK not knowing what to expect or what dangers that lie ahead. 


	5. Misunderstood Hedgehog

Shadow's girl12 I hope you like this chapter! And I hope everyone else likes it! Enjoy!  
  
*Suzy's POV*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Ultimate Life form  
  
Chapter Five: Misunderstood Hedgehog!  
  
I opened my eyes oh everything is so fuzzy . . . hey why is there an oxygen mask on my face? Wait a sec where am I? . . .Oh I remember this place! This is the Space Colony ARK! Why am I here? And how did I get here? And why am I in a rejuvenation tank? Am I sick? Is someone helping me get better, it's probably Shadow man how I love that guy.  
  
I struggle to peer through the bluish coloured water until my emerald eyes struck gold a black hedgehog it looks like . . .could it be Shadow? No wait! I remember now! That weird hedgehog kidnapped me and. . .well it all goes black after there! I pound on the glass to get the girl's attention Brrr I can feel her cold gaze cast upon me. . .she taps a couple of keys on the computer and immediately the water drains from this cubicle thingy.  
  
The glass opens up. . .I feel so weak. . .so light-headed. . .I. . .  
  
* Normal POV *  
  
Suzy's eyes fluttered and then eased shut. . .but Nightfire caught her just as she was about to fall. She got her changed into different clothes and put her into a bed from her to recover fully.  
  
Nightfire leaned against the wall, she closed her eyes and folded her arms whilst Suzy slept peacefully the whole Space Colony ARK was silent it was often quiet just the way Nightfire liked it. If she wasn't running tests and plotting Nightfire was thinking peacefully to herself, not something you'd really expect from her.  
  
"Hmmm this is eccentric. . .I wonder why Shadow hasn't appeared yet? Although I'm certain he feels affection for this girl this so called emotion called 'love' it does not compute . . . maybe I should run some more laboratory analysis on human emotions . . . I wonder." Nightfire thought, she got up and walked to the window.  
  
"I wonder. . ."  
  
The stars shone brightly she could see the moon from here well half of it at least, the stars glittered and danced against the quilt of black if you were lucky you could see comets. Breathtaking! Nightfire sighed. This tranquil air was interrupted by a moan. She quickly rushed to Suzy's bedside. The blue hedgehog's eyes twitched. Nightfire placed a blue facecloth in warm water and put it on Suzy's forehead. Suzy's eyes fluttered open.  
  
* Suzy's POV *  
  
I looked up, I'm feeling a lot better now. There was that black hedgehog she looks kinda worried and kinda relieved all in one go. She's one hard nut to crack! Although I've figured she's the bad guy though! I wouldn't be here if she hadn't brought me here!  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asks, her voice is cold almost robotic its as if she doesn't know what an emotion is! There is no trace of emotion in her voice! Could she be an android like Missy and Metal?  
  
"I'm fine thanks!" I spit, well hey she's the baddie don't sue me! I get up slowly there is no pain or anything! I guess she did cure me!  
  
"Hey I'm wearing different clothes!?" I say angrily, "Where are my old clothes I want them back!" How dare she! Although this black cat suit is kinda sexy I bet Midnight would love to see me in black he always does!  
  
"Your clothes are destroyed. . .they're smouldering like the rest of Station Square," she replies still no emotion in that metallic voice!  
  
"What are you? Why did you bring me here? Why did you destroy Station Square? What's wrong with you don't you have a brain?" I ask bitterly curling my upper lip into a growl; she seems to ignore me as if I don't exist,  
  
"STOP IGNORING ME!!!!" I yell, this catches her attention she turns around,  
  
"You have my attention. Speak." She says coldly,  
  
"Why are you doing this? Tell me everything! I demand to know why you're destroying everyone!" I yell, I can't tell if she's looking at me I'm beginning to wonder if she's blind,  
  
"I have my reasons. Destroy. Kill. Break. Its only what he deserves." She replies, man I hate this what is the crack with her voice? It's driving me round the bend! Wait a sec what does she mean? It's only what he deserves?  
  
"Who is he?" I ask curiously they say curiosity killed the cat but I'm a hedgehog and it hasn't killed me . . .yet!  
  
"Project Shadow." She replies, "Your spouse,"  
  
Oh my gosh did she just say what I think she did? Midnight? What did he ever do to anger this freak-show? I . . .I and how did she know he was my boyfriend? This is getting creepy!  
  
"Midnight . . . what did he ever do to you?" I ask my voice is quivering slightly,  
  
"Project Shadow exterminated me. Now I'm back for my reprisal." She says again.  
  
"He what?" I ask softly,  
  
"It's a long story but it'll be worth it . . .many years ago. Professor Gerald Robotnik created what he thought was the Ultimate Life Form. Project Shadow. He was so pleased with his creation he decided to make a second. Project Nightfire. Me. However I was not as successful as my brother I had a growing problem and a problem with my sight. I am not blind but I see differently from others. I was the secondary 'Project Ultimate Life form' we were to be used as weapons of peace. That was what the Professor had created us for, to protect the citizens of Earth. But more to the story I was getting to meet my brother for the first time, he rejected me bullied me told me I was but a glitch in his programme he stole my food and protein causing my growth to draw to a dangerous halt and my eyesight to weaken tremendously. It didn't stop he kept taunting and beating me until. The professor said I was not in a fit state to live. He put me in a capsule and sent me to the Space Colony ARK where I was kept in a rejuvenation tank. And announced to Shadow I was dead.  
  
A week or so later I emerged I all I could feel was hate surging through my body, I began to run dangerous tests on myself to make myself stronger. My growth continued and my sight was never the same again, I could see in a kind of fore-sight I see the world in a way you would never even dream of! And so I began to plot my revenge unlike Project Shadow I am more intelligent and as soon as I became more powerful than him I would be stronger than anyone else. I wanted to make them pay! I wanted to make them all pay!! And they did they paid the price for creating that monster! I killed them I slaughtered them, destroyed them all! However Maria had enough time to send Project Shadow away in a capsule before I had the chance to destroy him! Despite the fact I didn't know his location I could still wipe out his memory and place in fake ones so I could cover my footsteps. I wiped out his memory and transferred it into mine. And I made him think it was the Military that killed Maria and the rest of them. After that I knew I was safe! But it came to my attention when Shadow was awoken by Dr Robotnik. I had to create more artificial proof about Professor Gerald so I did, I created a diary and a video I then sent the ARK on a collision course after that was foiled I left it up to the Bio-lizard when I realised they were winning I shot Shadow causing him to fall to the Earth I stayed up here after they all left. And I've been here ever since. Until Shadow appears from the blue! And this time I will destroy him like destroyed the real Project Nightfire, I am but a crust the real me is dead." She says,  
  
I was gob-smacked! Oh my god! I can't believe he did that to her! No that's not fair on her. Shadow was wrong I guess I'm seriously going to need to speak to him about this!  
  
"I'm so sorry. I never realised Shadow was your brother and that he treated you so horribly! I'm so sorry," I say leaning forward and hugging her tight, I can barely hold my tears in for some strange reason bit it was all so sad and I just can't help it.  
  
I pull away from her my cheeks are streaked with tears; she has a hint of expression on her face a kind of puzzled expression. I don't blame her though.  
  
"What's wrong with your eyes?" she says in that no emotion voice,  
  
"Nothing, I'm crying because I feel sad . . .I feel sorry for you," I say rubbing my tears away with a smile,  
  
"Your sympathy is not compulsory," she says turning away,  
  
"Look honey I don't have a clue what you've just said there but I feel sorry for you, for all the pain your brother put you through!" I say, "Look I know you're not evil, you're just misunderstood you just need a friend!"  
  
"I do not require a friend, all I need is to see Project Shadow eliminated," she says again.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I have a feeling deep down inside that I can reach the Nightfire that is inside that monster! Shadow had obviously bullied her so much that she forgot who she was blinded by her own anger and remorse of standard. I'm sure there is a way to talk her out of destroying Midnight but how? That's all she wants, but she doesn't know what he's like now, she doesn't know what its like to have friends . . .she's all alone with herself I can help here. I know I can. 


	6. My enemy my friend

Hey this is chapter six! And I can promise this is going to get gorier! I'm glad everyone likes this so far! This chapter is dedicated to Blade- Echidna! And you've seriously must read his stories cos they rock big time! ^_^ Hope you like this chapter!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER SIX: MY FRIEND MY ENEMY!  
  
* NIGHTFIRE'S POV *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
2002 August 6th . . . . .. Space Colony ARK . . .  
  
My mind is perplexed. This hedgehog girl. Suzy. She wants to be my friend. Although I have no time for friendship I must start to put my plan into action. Project Shadow must be destroyed. Suzy says that if I listened to my heart I would have the answer to all my problems. But my heart doesn't work that way. My heart is programmed to block out useless emotions and that's what I'm doing. Suzy seems to be really nice towards me. This does not compute. No one is nice towards me. I've always been an outcast. Maybe this time I really do have a real friend. I feel Suzy feels affection towards a fraud reason being . . .the Shadow she feels affection for is a programme I downloaded into his chip, so he wouldn't harm people the way he did me. I feel that if I let Suzy see then she would understand what the real Shadow is like, and how he would remember me and treat me like. Cybernetic dirt. I'm not a cyborg if you are wondering however I have plated my bones with a titanium alloy to make them absorb the damage to my body. However the experiment wasn't a complete success I'm constantly in pain. The process being that I injected the titanium alloy into my bloodstream where it would travel along my body and attach itself to my bone marrow and stay there. However I was flicking through a few X-Rays and documents that were made about me as a child, and it turns out I have a very thin amount of bone marrow which is why my bones aren't that strong but also meaning there isn't enough marrow for the titanium alloy to attach itself to meaning it is travelling through my blood and reacting with my blood putting me into pain. I can't find a way to reverse it.  
  
Suzy and I are talking at the moment about project Shadow. It's a touchy subject. Although it was her decision not mine. I do not care. Or as you humans say I don't give a damn.  
  
"I mean surely he wasn't that bad?" Suzy asks me desperately I can feel her desolation linger around in the air around her like a thick blanket of fog,  
  
"Negative. Project Shadow was programmed to annihilate," I say, she seemed rather puzzled with the way I speak, but that is my way,  
  
"I can't believe. . .he would ever do such a thing to his own flesh and blood. . .Spaz would never do such a thing to me!" she says bowing her head tears were streaming from her large green eyes. Why do they do that? Is that natural?  
  
"Your eyes." I say. I am intrigued. I lean forward and wipe away the liquid. I look at it for analysis.  
  
"H20. Water." I say, rubbing the liquid between my fingers causing it to deteriorate down to nothing, "Why do you cry? What is the explanation behind this sadness? Or do your eyes leak for no reason?"  
  
She smiles wryly. As if I am a child. Does not compute.  
  
"They have a reason, you just need to find it!" she says,  
  
"I do not comprehend." I say,  
  
"Never mind, you'll find out one day!" she replies laughing slightly.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! WARNING! WARNING! ARK SERCURITY BREECHED! DANGER! DANGER!  
  
My eyes narrow he has arrived. I get up and rush to my master computer in the central control room. Suzy races after me. Although I have no time for her to follow me! I need to track the source of Project Shadow. Which is no problem for me! I tap into my cameras. Ah here he is! In my weapons bed. Along with all his little friends. Interesting. Teamwork. I crack my fingers.  
  
"Time to put you through your paces. Project Shadow."  
  
It is time to see how powerful my brother has become. I do not want to kill Suzy's friends. But if they get in my way . . .well let's just say what's done can't be undone!  
  
"No . . .please . . .don't!" said Suzy tearfully,  
  
"COMPUTER! SEND OUT SWAT-BOTS AND CRANK SECURITY UP TO LEVEL SEVEN!" I yell,  
  
"Oh god no!" Suzy sobs burying her head in her hands.  
  
I ignore her. I know that if I listen to her warnings it'll weaken my chances of winning! Time to turn up the . . .what on earth?! They've managed to break into my Power Chamber! How could this happen? Where did I go wrong? I have got to stop this!  
  
I grab my emerald and head towards the Power Chamber. It is the most important room in this whole colony. It is where I keep all the Chaos emeralds and the Master Emerald with the exception of my favourite one. My blood emerald I keep it with me at all times. The room is a large sphere where the energy is strong; it is the room where my body is at its full potential! I grab my blood chaos emerald, time to make my brother pay! I guess we'll be seeing each other much sooner than I thought! Good.  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" I yell holding the blood red gem up in the air. In a blinding flash of light Suzy and I are transported to the Power Chamber.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Normal POV  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles panted heavily, they had been trying to get to this room for what seemed like a millennium! And carrying Amy, Rouge and Tails only made it harder! They had been running non-stop from SWAT-bots and missiles. Just trying to get to this room was suicide itself! But they had made it and were congratulating themselves until . . .  
  
There was a bright flash of light and Nightfire stood perched on the Master Emerald holding the crimson Chaos Emerald up the air. She looked perfectly evil, the rest of the Chaos Emeralds were spinning around her as if she had a magnetic force surrounding her.  
  
"It all starts with this . . .a jewel containing the Ultimate Power. If you tap into this jewel's power you can absorb its negative energies making you truly the Ultimate Evil." She said sadistically, "Welcome to the Power Room my centre of darkness. Your final resting place."  
  
"That's one of Chaos Emeralds! Gimme that back!" Yelled Knuckles angrily.  
  
At that moment Suzy appeared in a crumpled heap next to Shadow. He rushed to the beautiful royal blue hedgehog's side.  
  
"SUZY! Are you all right? Speak to me baby, are you okay?" asked Shadow holding her firmly in his slender black arms his striking crimson eyes were full of fear. Fear of Suzy's being hurt! Suzy growled and pushed away from him,  
  
"Get away from me! You're not the man I thought you were!" Suzy snarled. As much as she hated doing this . . .she knew it had a purpose. She loved Shadow dearly however she had an urge to knock his teeth out. This urge was called Nightfire; she had to do this for her!  
  
"But . . .Suzy!" said Shadow desperately,  
  
"Are you feeling okay sis?" asked Sonic approaching his sister, Suzy began to cry and threw herself into her brother's arms. Crying. Sonic hugged her tightly whilst the others watched in a rather confused way with the exception of Shadow who was heartbroken! Tails did his best to comfort him whilst Knux, Rouge and Sonic did Suzy.  
  
Shadow glared at Nightfire. And she stared evilly back. It was as if an old flame had been brought to life again and was burning angrily between the two. Shadow's beautiful crimson eyes met Nightfire's daunting blood red eyes. Shadow let out a low snarl and bared his white teeth.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER? YOU CREEP!!" yelled Shadow angrily pointing a finger at Nightfire. Nightfire cocked her head.  
  
"SHADOW! LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU'VE BULLIED HER ENOUGH THROUGH THE COURSE OF HER LIFE!!" yelled Suzy spitefully,  
  
"Suzy calm it!" said Sonic,  
  
"But I've never met her during the course of MY life before!" replied Shadow in a rather confused voice,  
  
"That's what I wanted you to think. Your memories are all fake. You were a ruthless monster back about fifty years ago, although I changed you. I reprogrammed your chip because of what you had done to your sister. You destroyed her. I changed you made you what you are today. All your memories, everything is fake." Said Nightfire the tone of her voice struck fear into the hearts of the crew.  
  
"YOU HEAR THAT? YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SISTER! NOW SHE'S A MONSTER THANKS TO YOU SHADOW YOU'RE THE BAD GUY NOW!" yelled Suzy,  
  
"That's not true! My memories are all real! I'm still me! Shadow! And one more thing I don't have a sister! Everything about me is real she's a faker!" said Shadow,  
  
"No they're not Shadow! Nightfire told me everything! You killed her when she was child! She changed you and replaced your violent destructive memories with the ones you have now! Not only that but she killed everyone who was involved in Project Shadow! They're all dead Shadow every last one! She did it so they didn't make another monster like what you were!" said Suzy tears streaking down her pretty cheeks as she yelled,  
  
"Ignore her Suzy! She's A LIAR! A LIAR! YOU HEAR ME NIGHTFIRE? YOU'RE A LIAR!!!!" Yelled Shadow at the top of his lungs,  
  
"Its true. Shadow there was no recordings that the Military attacked Gerald, plus he was found murdered. I don't think she's lying Shadow," said Rouge,  
  
"What?" murmured everyone,  
  
"There's no way I'll believe you! I'll believe it when I see it MY MEMORIES ARE REAL!!" yelled Shadow shaking a tightly clenched fist,  
  
"Fine there's only one way I can make you see the truth. Brother." Nightfire said walking towards Shadow,  
  
"No Nightfire! Don't!" yelled Suzy, "He'll hurt you!"  
  
"He'll probably kill me. But it's the only way I can make him see the truth," said Nightfire turning to Suzy,  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked Tails,  
  
"That creature has brainwashed her!" growled Shadow.  
  
Nightfire stood in front of Shadow, he stood in an unyielding pose of justice Sonic right by his side. Suzy by Nightfire's. Nightfire turned her gaze slightly to Shadow; it was hard to tell just what the dark female hedgie was staring at. Shadow found it hard to maintain eye contact with her but he knew it must be done.  
  
"I want you to see with your own eyes the scars you've left me with," Nightfire said she turned her back to Shadow and pulled up her t-shirt revealing a mass of huge scars. Shadow winced they were disgusting, so horrid and tortured! Could he have done this?  
  
"You damaged several of my ribs. Their edges penetrated my internal organs. This was only a fraction of what eradicated me. Your own sister." Nightfire says rolling her top back down, "They operated on me straight away but it was no use. I just kept wasting away into nothing."  
  
"Uh . . .I don't believe you!" Shadow said, his eyes were wide with shock; he'd never seen such scars! And this was only the beginning! Nightfire bent over and rolled up her one of the legs on her tight leather slacks.  
  
It had been impossible for the scientists to fix her leg back then. The bone had been completely fractured and smashed. She had fixed it herself by slitting her leg open. She was only nine at the time but was a lot more intelligent than her brother. She numbed her leg down and removed the bone completely; she then had replaced it with a metal leg, an exact replica of her bone with the exception of being a titanium alloy. She had managed to maintain her slender leg shape though.  
  
Shadow's eyes widened her leg seemed to be striped with dark russet scars. His mouth dropped open. She then stood up.  
  
"You did this to me. I was put through an eternity of pain. Your little sister would've forgiven you. But I'm not your little sister I'm your enemy. And I will make you suffer." Nightfire says bitterly,  
  
"Jesus Christ!" muttered Shadow, he felt like he was going to be sick. His stomach was churning. His head was spinning. Voices were whispering in his mind. His mouth was dry. The fear was making him literally feel ill. What was she going to do to him?  
  
"Sonic help me out here!" Shadow yelled to Sonic.  
  
Sonic's eyes narrowed. An angry expression was spread across his face. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Was he going to help? Not bloody likely!  
  
"No Shadow. I'm not going to help you. This is your problem. You made her like that; you created your own enemy. Not only that but she's your bloody sister! You created probably the most powerful, most intelligent psycho from your own little sister! Your own flesh and blood! You're on your own pal! I hope she wipes the floor with you! Best of luck Nightfire!" said Sonic he shook his head, Tails nodded and Knux and Rouge remained silent they had a feeling something bad was about to happen! 


	7. Siblings pay in blood money

This is one of my more gory chapters however they will get MUCH worse enjoy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: SIBLINGS PAY IN BLOOD MONEY!  
  
Nightfire's POV  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
2002 August 6th . . . . .. Space Colony ARK- The Power Room . . .  
  
I inhaled the air deeply through my black nose and glare at my brother. Shadow. My mind is kind of somewhere else at the moment. Everyone seems to be dumbfounded by Sonic's little speech. I look over at Sonic for second. He seemed to understand me so much! About what Shadow put me through as a child! He was telling me to wipe the floor with his best friend! Did he really understand? No time for this! I want Shadow to feel my pain and suffering time for him to really open his eyes.  
  
I walk closer to my brother. The height difference is amazing. But I don't care my mind is set on target lockdown. He's looking me straight in the eye. I can hear his frenzied heart beat it is most amusing! Time for act one!  
  
I thrust my hand into his stomach until I am inside him. He is groaning in agony and the blood is beginning to paint the floor. Most satisfying indeed!  
  
"Seven ribs, I have calculated the exact same places where you broke mine!" I growl I snap his ribs in my hand the crunching of bones echoes evidently through the sphere. Earning a most rewarding scream. I remove my hand quickly and he slumps to the floor, bathing in his own blood; I can see the large hole left in his stomach where my hand was! There blood seems to be pouring out onto the floor. I glance at my arm it is caked with his internal juices almost up to my shoulder. I smirk and lick the blood seductively with my tongue.  
  
"Hmmm how does it feel? Painful doesn't it? I was nine when you did that to me, your blood tastes sweet brother," I say monotone style. I don't do emotions it isn't in my EPU.  
  
I lift my leg and hurl one of my heavy hover boots down hard onto three places in his leg above the kneecap, the kneecap and below the kneecap. His leg is now in that lovely 'S' shape mine was in! I'd love to see him do a titanium bone transplant when he was nine!  
  
"You're a disgrace! I'm ashamed to even be called you're little sister! I wasn't screaming in agony when you did that to me was I? And I was only nine at the time, look at you. You don't deserve to live you pathetic creature!"  
  
I look at him. How pathetic! I wasn't even like that. I would love to fight him at his full potential and not this weak creature. Infact that's just what I'm going to do! I let out an evil laugh and walk towards my computer. I wonder what my real brother would say if he knew his little sister had beat him in battle? He'd probably have destroyed me on the spot back then!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Normal POV  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shadow sat seeping in his own blood. Screaming in agony! She seemed to have done it so effortlessly! How could he have done something like that to someone and never noticed? Unless what she was saying was true? All Shadow could think about was the pain he was in! He must have lost a hell of an amount of blood! He could see himself lying in it. His blood was staining the sparkling chrome floor. Tears were streaking his tanned face. The pain was unbearable. How could any child possibly have put up with it and lived? He just felt like he was dying on the spot.  
  
Suzy watched in terror as Nightfire walked away from Shadow's corpse. Shadow's body was mangled she had hoped that when Sonic said wipe the floor with Shadow that she wouldn't have taken it seriously! She had no idea Nightfire was capable of doing that! She rushed over to his side and grasped his blood soaked hand,  
  
"Shadow! Shadow! Oh my god I'm so sorry! I should never have encouraged her! Oh my god . . .I'm such a fool," Suzy sobbed burying her head in his soft normally white but now blood stained tuft of fur on his chest,  
  
"It . . .it's okay Suzy . . .I'll live . . ." Shadow groaned weakly with a wry smile.  
  
Sonic watched. After all of that big speech he felt so guilty. He thought Nightfire was all talk and no action. He'd completely underestimated her and now his best friend was paying in blood money. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Shadow's mangled corpse! He knew Suzy was right by his side. However Sonic felt too in the wrong to comfort him.  
  
Tails was standing beside Sonic. He was shaking like a mad man! His baby blue eyes were full to the brim salty tears and he was whimpering quietly to himself whilst biting his lip. Nightfire was just a year or so older than him and look at the damage she had caused and that was just with her bare hands. How could she bring herself to do it?  
  
Knuckles held Rouge tight to his chest. It was awful! She'd completely wiped the floor with Shadow! Knuckles had always thought that Shadow was so strong maybe he was unbeatable but his sister seemed to just blow him away just by batting an eyelash at him. She wasn't even using the power of the emeralds. She was amazingly evil. Could they actually beat her?  
  
Rouge couldn't bear to look at what was left of Shadow. She could hear his screams of agony. She had turned away as soon as she heard his body hit the floor. She could hear the nauseating crunches of bones being broken. Flesh being torn. Blood being spilled. She just couldn't take it! Rouge knew Nightfire was fifteen just a year older than Tails whilst Shadow was nineteen how could she bring him down like that? It was sickening just thinking about it!  
  
Nightfire didn't even have to look over her shoulder to see that Suzy was crying on Shadow. Praying that he was okay. How pathetic! Nightfire was proud of herself she'd managed to trick them into thinking she was just a misunderstood weak little girl when really she was capable of destroying everyone! How foolish they all were poor little sister indeed! She laughed manically in her head.  
  
Nightfire walked into the centre of the room. She held her blood emerald proudly up in the air. And then glanced over at Shadow and Suzy muttering under her breath.  
  
"Suzy! I advise you get away from him. I'm reprogramming his EPU back to what it used to be so I can truly get my revenge on my REAL brother. I'll be back Shadow. CHAOS CONTROL!!" Yelled Nightfire and in a flash of light she was gone.  
  
Nightfire ran along the corridors and then arrived at the control room. She ran over to the Master Computer. Her heart was still calm and she still remained to be her normal almost robotic self.  
  
"COMPUTER! DOWNLOAD EPU EXCHANGE NUMBER TWO HUNDRED AND FOUR! PROJECT SHADOW!" Nightfire yelled, her eyes narrowed and she squinted at the screen.  
  
Numbers started to appear on the screen and lights flashed. The computer began to buzz. Yes this was all coming together! Shadow would be himself and Nightfire would truly get her revenge!  
  
"Come on Computer! Just a little more!" Nightfire muttered as she watched the numbers decrease. "JACKPOT!"  
  
Nightfire watched through the camera as Shadow got up pushed Suzy off of him and ran out into the corridors. He stopped at a camera and smirked evilly. Nightfire always remembered that menacing grin. She now knew her brother had returned! His eyes narrowed and he ran his tongue over his teeth in an evil way. Nightfire knew what lay ahead!  
  
"Guess whose back bitch!" 


	8. Forcefully Blinded

Okay! I hope I'm confusing you all! ~Fingers crossed~ Anyways I don't own Sonic and his pals however I do own Nightfire and Shadow's Girl12 owns Suzy!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: FORCEFULLY BLINDED  
  
* Nightfire's POV *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I suddenly feel my heart beating crazy in my chest. This IS an emotion! Excitement! Adrenaline! I'm about to get my revenge. Time to Fight! Let's do this! Shadow bursts through the central control room doors.  
  
His muscles contract and loosen as he breathes. He doesn't seem to care about the blood loss. Good. Driven by hate. That makes two of us. Brother and sister for real. This is my real brother. A ruthless monster. Just whom I had wished for. I wanted fight my real brother not some compassionate faker!  
  
"Hey little sister what have you done?" he asks coldly his voice is rasping it hisses slightly as he swaggers towards me, I smirk evilly licking my pointed canines,  
  
"Holding the world hostage along with your little girlfriend!" I grin bitterly spitting almost in his face,  
  
"That's nice. How's your leg?" asks Shadow raising his eyebrows to mock me,  
  
"How's yours?" I ask slyly. I can see the look of anger evidently play upon his face. He knows that I've given him precisely the same scars as he gave me.  
  
"You're a smart little bitch Nightfire. You've got spunk." He says, "I hate spunk."  
  
"I wanted to fight my real brother not a faker. Now let's begin shall we?" I say,  
  
"Ladies first!" he says mockingly,  
  
"I'll give you a head start then!" I say curling my upper lip.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
We run along the long corridors. Neither of us has attacked. We think the same. We are almost exactly identical. In both physical and mental prospects! We want to analyse each other's moves before we attack each other so we can block their attacks and use them against each other. It's a clever tactic. One my brother thought up himself. We are totally perfected beings. The TRUE ultimate life forms!  
  
However my brother has one problem. He has a major factor of impatience it's his downfall. And trust me it WILL get him killed. Especially when he is fighting against me. The battle is more than equal.  
  
My brother. Shadow. Goes in for the first attack however sensing his impatience . . .I see it coming and quickly dart over to the right I then stick my leg out and trip him up from behind and get him into an arm lock. An especially painful arm lock. One of my specialties!  
  
"I was expecting more of you Big Brother. More of a fight!" I say menacingly, I can feel his body weaken under me, my arm lock is strong and unfortunately for him I think I may have won. I laugh manically; it drives him crazy when I do so. He begins to kick and scream,  
  
"STOP IT! SHUT UP! BE QUIET! SHUT UP YOU'RE BRINGING BACK REPRESSED CHILDHOOD MEMORIES NIGHTFIRE PLEASE STOP IT! BE QUIET PLEASE!!" he yells desperately kicking his legs. Its true apparently when he was training against his personal trainer who was a wicked man. He used to laugh constantly at my brother's mistakes, but his tutor taught my Brother well. As you can imagine, his tutor suffered an extremely gory death served by none other than me.  
  
I continue to laugh even more loudly.  
  
What I didn't know was I was letting my guard down. He threw his head back his sharp black upturned quills were thrown into my face.  
  
"ARGH!!" I scream the pain seeps in. I fall back onto my tail. The memories creep back into my head. Constant beatings. My face and body are getting pummelled by my brother's fists. The pain. The agony. The terror. The fear. Emotion. I now have an emotion-processing unit installed into my mind. However I still don't cry. I've not cried since that day.  
  
"Let's take this outside . . .shall we?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Normal POV  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back with Amy, Sonic, Suzy, Rouge, Tails and Knuckles . . .  
  
The gang were so confused. So terrified. They had no idea what was going on. But the question was . . .who was the REAL bad guy? Was it Shadow or Nightfire? Shadow was the one who made an almost unstoppable psychopath out of his little sister. And well Nightfire . . .she tricked them all. They underestimated her and they got what they deserved. The crew were trying to think up a plan to stop both of them! But it seemed so difficult. They didn't want to hurt Shadow and well . . .they didn't want to harm Nightfire either! But they knew they'd find a way to get to the bottom of like all heroes do!  
  
"What are we going to do? They'll destroy us both!" cried Rouge still holding tight onto Knuckles,  
  
"Don't think that way! Only one of them is the true bad guy we just have to figure it out!" Said Tails,  
  
"But which one?" said Knuckles scratching his head,  
  
"Shadow's the good guy! He may have been a monster back then but he's a good guy now!" said Sonic,  
  
"Spaz is right and I'd hate to think what that bitch Nightfire is doing to him right now!" said Suzy clasping her hands together.  
  
"Its okay sis! Shadow will pull through! Hopefully it's just . . ."  
  
A bloodcurdling scream filled the air. It seemed whoever it was that was screaming was obviously under extreme, tortured agony. However the gang realised it wasn't Shadow. Then it could only be . . .  
  
"NIGHTFIRE! Oh my god!" screamed Suzy pointing out the window, the gang turned and gasped at what they saw.  
  
Shadow was clutching onto his sister's head and pulling it further back whilst he flew out deeper into space. Nightfire and Shadow were battling it out at the speed of light. The crew could barely see their moves. But what they did see was the blood floating about in the zero gravity and paint itself all over the window they were looking out of. But strangely there was a kind of liquid metal floating about with the blood. This was Nightfire's titanium alloy blood. The fight seemed totally equal. The punches and kicks landed were powerful and precise. It was amazing just watching them battle it out! The crew's hearts were constantly skipping beats.  
  
"We need to help!" said Amy,  
  
"Help who?" asked Rouge still clinging onto Knux for grim death!  
  
"There's nothing we can do we just have to let them battle it out!" said Knuckles,  
  
"WAIT!" said Suzy, "We can't let Shadow do this to her!"  
  
"You're talking rapid sis!" said Sonic,  
  
"Sonic is right Suzy! I don't know what on Mobius you're on about!" exclaimed Tails,  
  
"Nightfire is the monster she is now because Shadow did that to her, now if Shadow wins he'll corrupt her even further we need to help her!" said Suzy clenching her fists,  
  
"She's right," said Knuckles,  
  
"I'm in! Let's go help bring the old Shadow and Nightfire back!" said Sonic,  
  
"Yeah!" said the crew.  
  
* * *  
  
Back with Shadow and Nightfire . . .  
  
* * *  
  
The two black forces charged at each other at full speed. CRASH!! They bounced back off each other and onto some scaffolding. Both of the sibs were blood soaked and beaten. Their breathing was frantic and the gravity was confusing them. It seemed a reasonable and equal yet rigged and unreasonable fight.  
  
However Shadow had a plan. A cruel twisted plan he faked left and grabbed Nightfire by the back of the neck. Any wrong moves and he'd be all over her pressure points! He took her towards a container of hazardous toxic waste it was clearly portrayed by the toxic symbols on the can's steel side. He quickly shifted Nightfire into a tight one-arm headlock whilst he tried to prize the lid off. She was struggling, Shadow hated to admit it but he couldn't hold onto her much longer! Nightfire managed to pull herself out of his grasp but tripped she fell backwards this would be the end of Nightfire.  
  
"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Nightfire could feel her body being thrown backwards. However just as she was falling she felt a large surge of pain in her face.  
  
Shadow had stuck his hand out and grabbed her. Don't think for a second it was to save her! His hand was clutching tightly onto her face, his fingers digging into her eyes. She screamed in pain as he pulled up with his sharp fingers embedded into her eyeballs. The pain was almost unbearable! But as soon as she was on her feet Shadow had gotten her into an arm-lock and threw her face forward into the biochemical waste. Holding her head down into it. Not even letting her up for air!  
  
Nightfire didn't know what hit her! She knew this would hurt. And yet she wasn't sure if the toxins would kill her from inhaling their poisonous fumes or from her drowning in its almost glowing liquid like form. Her eyes were open with the shock and hurt the worst out of her whole body whilst her cheeks were starting to burn. She shut her eyes and prepared for the worst.  
  
She then felt Shadow's hand release her; she quickly brought her head up. She was screaming silently whilst gulping the air down. Her silvery blood was dripping from her shuteyes her nose bled with crimson blood and her mouth was too dry for words. She hit the floor hard. Not even daring to open her eyes. Her body was now a crumpled bleeding mess. The crimson blood began to pool her head. She felt dizzy. Time to say goodbye to this cruel world.  
  
"NIGHTFIRE! Are you alright speak to me!?" Suzy's voice rang out in Nightfire's ears, the sound was almost deafening!  
  
" . . .Su . . ." was all Nightfire could stammer, she felt her body being propped up,  
  
"I'm here! You'll be okay Sonic and Knuckles are fighting Shadow. We thought that he had drowned you in that toxic waste! Are you all right? Can you open your eyes? Tell me you're okay!" said Suzy reassuringly.  
  
Nightfire sat up slightly and opened her eyes. Or so she thought! Black. Darkness. She HAD opened her eyes hadn't she?  
  
"I . . .I . . .I can't see!" said Nightfire shakily.  
  
"What?" said Suzy, "Let me see if you have something in your eyes,"  
  
Suzy bent forward. She shrieked in terror and recoiled. Nightfire's eyes were open however her blood red irises were totally invisible. All that could be seen was the whites. Her eyes were also badly blood shot and blood was dripping down her face, which was streaked silver and red.  
  
Suzy shook violently. She struggled to get the words out her mouth.  
  
"Nightfire . . .you . . .you're blind," said Suzy softly. Nightfire's mouth sagged slightly. The news hit her like a bullet in the head. Tears streaked her eyes mingling with the blood on her face and stinging her bleeding wounds. She was starting to cry. For once she felt a PROPER emotion. She couldn't quite clarify which emotion it was. Fear? Sadness? Distort?  
  
"Suzy! I don't want to be blind! I . . .I can't take it!" said Nightfire she was trying to get up yet it was so hard.  
  
Nightfire was afraid. Her heart was racing. Black. Black. Black. Black everywhere! Everything was so dark she couldn't see a thing! How was she supposed to fight her brother now? She could hear the screams and battle cries how could this happen?  
  
"Suzy we need to change my brother back to normal," Nightfire said. Her voice had changed dramatically there was no iciness in it. She no longer sounded like a robot.  
  
"I can help!" said Tails,  
  
"So can I!" said Amy and Rouge,  
  
"NO! That's not enough call Knuckles and Sonic back!" said Nightfire,  
  
"What?!" exclaimed everyone,  
  
"You heard me. We need them!" Nightfire replied.  
  
* * * *  
  
They did so. And Nightfire began to explain her plan to them. It was awkward but they knew they had to do it!  
  
* * * *  
  
"I want you all to make your way into the Central Control room. To my master computer, now this will be hard as it is one of the most heavily guarded rooms in the ARK Once you get there Tails I want you to type in my password which is MARIA. And then say this 'COMPUTER! DOWNLOAD EPU EXCHANGE NUMBER TWO HUNDRED AND FOUR! PROJECT SHADOW!' The computer will understand! Now go! I'll distract my brother, even if I am blind!" said Nightfire. The others nodded and ran off. They hoped this would work! And if it didn't they would be in deep trouble! 


	9. I've Become so Numb

Chapter 10 is the final chap folks! I might write a sequel! Groovy eh? Well in this chapter you find out who the real bad guy is! Hope you folks like it! And remember I only own Nightfire! Shadow's Girl12 owns Suzy and SEGA owns Sonic and his buds! Nor do I own 'Numb' by Linkin Park!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER NINE: I'VE BECOME SO NUMB  
  
* Nightfire's POV *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I take front stance and wait for footsteps I hear none. The silence is killing me! I'm hoping this won't last long and my brother would come and put me out my misery! I'm so scared!  
  
Huh? Someone is coming? Could that be Shadow?  
  
Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. I can hear his heavy hover-boots walk towards me. I don't think he knows that I'm blind he wouldn't care anyway! I can hear heavy panting, that's my brother all right! I shake slightly, I can hear him but I don't have a clue to where he is! That's the thing he could lash out at me and I won't be able to block it! I'm going to die! The darkness is eerie. I'm afraid.  
  
"Well, well, well! What's happened here?" he asked me tauntingly followed by a wicked cackle, "Having trouble seeing little sis? Well let me help you!" he thrusts his fist forward and punches me hard in the stomach. It winds me badly. Yet he doesn't care!  
  
"How's your leg?" I asked mockingly. That was a bad move.  
  
"See for yourself!" he growls I feel a sharp kick to the ribs, damn he can see me and I can't see him!  
  
This is useless! There's no way I can beat him like this! I'm blind and I've lost half my strength why did I do this? I'm ruining everyone's lives! And I know more than any one else that it was my fault. My fault that Shadow was like that. I scream tears streaking down my bloody cheeks. My brother pauses. I can hear his heart beat slow down. He's listening to me.  
  
"BROTHER! STOP IT PLEASE! . . .just please. Listen to me!" I scream.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Normal POV  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Nightfire cried out her brother's name in grief. She slumped to the floor crying her head in her hands. Shadow was about to let out a snort of mocking laughter when he slowly realised that he'd been in his sister's position before. How could he beat her up like that? She was his little sister she was a depressed wreck because of him. And now she was blind. He listened carefully to his sister's sobbing.  
  
Shadow unclenched his fist as his sister raised her head. She was looking beyond Shadow, her irises were now a quiet milky blue. She looked dazed. She seemed to look up into nothing. For nothing was all she saw.  
  
Nightfire wiped her tears away. She was forgetting totally about the others. She just had a load to get off her mind.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
'I'm tired of being what you want me to be.  
  
Feeling so faithless. Lost under the surface.  
  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.'  
  
* * *  
  
" I tried to be what you would've wanted me to be. Strong like you. A being worthy of being titled the Ultimate Life Form . . .but now . . .I don't know what want me to be! You tried to destroy me for being your sister. Another Ultimate Form. I just don't think I can cope with being an Ultimate Life form anymore!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
  
I've become so numb.  
  
I can't feel you there.  
  
Become so tired.  
  
So much more aware!  
  
I'm becoming this.  
  
All I want to do.  
  
Is be more like me.  
  
And be less like you!  
  
* * * *  
  
"Every thing I've done has always been wrong! Its as if every step that I take! Every breath I inhale is another mistake to you! I'm feeling so numb, I don't feel as if I have a brother anymore! I'm just becoming so tired so sick of this Ultimate Life Form bullshit! I want to be my own hedgehog! All I want to do . . .is not to be someone like you. I want to be me! Nightfire!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control.  
  
Cause' everything that you thought I could be.  
  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Don't you understand? Can't you see? That you were just trying too hard! You were smothering me! Trying to kill me as a child! And all because you were afraid to lose control over me! Afraid I would get my own ideas! But it seems that now everything I'd hoped of seeing has vanished . . .right in front of . . .you."  
  
* * * *  
  
[Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow]  
  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
  
[Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow]  
  
And every second I waste is more than I can take!  
  
I've become so numb.  
  
I can't feel you there.  
  
Become so tired.  
  
So much more aware!  
  
I'm becoming this.  
  
All I want to do.  
  
Is be more like me.  
  
And be less like you!  
  
But I know I may end up failing too.  
  
But I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you.  
  
* * * *  
  
"But what I've realised is that I can't win. I'm a failure. I'll be blind for the rest of my sad little life! But now I know . . .that you were just like me . . .with someone disappointed with you. Maria." Said Nightfire she took her hands and scraped her fingers in sand, "Maria looked down to you. And you loved her."  
  
Shadow gasped. How did she know? He had realised after all this time he was wrong. It was Maria who had caused all this. Now all he felt like was killing himself and returning his sister's sight back.  
  
Nightfire braced herself. Expecting a beating off of her elder brother. She grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut. However what she received was not what she expected! 


	10. Wishes Are Eternal!

This is my final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! Domo Arigatou! I don't own anyone but Nightfire and Shadow's Girl12 owns Suzy! I had so much fun writing this that I might write a sequel! Maybe I'll audition some new chars! ^_^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TEN: WISHES ARE ETERNAL  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Shadow felt a surge through him. His EPU was changed again. However this was different. He was back to the Shadow we all know and love with the exception of he knew everything that had happened. Especially to Nightfire.  
  
Shadow felt so guilty and now Nightfire was blind. If only. If only none of this had happened to any of them! He kneeled down in front of Nightfire; he smiled although she couldn't see it she was still staring up blindly into nothingness.  
  
"Nightfire. I'm so sorry, if I had it my way I would never have meant to hurt you. You're my sister and I respect you no matter what's happened, we're flesh and blood you're MY teeny tiny little sister and no matter what you think I love you," said Shadow he wrapped his arms around Nightfire's shoulders.  
  
Nightfire knew at once the EPU exchange had worked perfectly, she could tell by not only his changer in attitude but his voice too! She then flung her arms tightly around Shadow's neck.  
  
"I'm scared Shadow!" she sobbed, her tears staining Shadow's soul. He could feel the tears well up in his eyes; he held her closer to him.  
  
"I'm so sorry sis! I . . .I'll never forgive myself from doing this to you!" Shadow cried, the tears were streaming down his bloody tanned cheeks.  
  
Then from over the horizon the two dark hedgehogs heard screaming. They perked their ears and next they heard sirens.  
  
"Shit!" exclaimed Nightfire,  
  
"What? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Shadow curiously,  
  
"They've tripped the alarm. We're all going to die," said Nightfire shaking her head sadly,  
  
"How? Its only an alarm!" said Shadow almost laughing,  
  
"The alarm was fitted to let me know that . . .the ARK will self destruct," Nightfire replied,  
  
"WHAT?! We need to get outta here!" cried Shadow pulling Nightfire to her shaking feet,  
  
"No! Shadow you guys need to leave here at once . . .I want to stay here . . .I've outlived my purpose . . ." said Nightfire,  
  
"DON'T SAY THAT!" yelled Shadow shaking her shoulders vigorously, "You're my little sister and I don't care if you're blind or not I care about you,"  
  
"Well I care about if I'm blind or not! I can't see anyone or anything! I'll never be able to fall in love with anyone . . .or watch the stars or how they shine . . .If I have a child I'll never be able to see what he or she looks like . . .I'll never see anything but black . . ." Nightfire said her voice was breaking and quivering as she spoke, the tears lined her delicate face,  
  
"Nightfire . . ." Shadow said softly, she was right how could he ever do such terrible thing? He was stealing away her life in greedy portions all those little things that make life special . . .Nightfire would never see ever again.  
  
"Shadow! I don't think I can walk the toxic waste is getting to my brain . . .I . . .think . . .I'm dying." Nightfire groaned,  
  
"Huh? Here I'll give you a piggy back to the Central Control room," said Shadow lifting her up onto his back,  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!" Yelled Nightfire as she pulled out her emerald from her pocket.  
  
In a blinding flash they were in the Central Control room. Smoke began to cloud the chamber the crew were in. Sonic was carrying Tails in his arms; the orange kitsune was out for the count his fur was burnt. Suzy, Rouge and Amy huddled in the corner all five of them were coughing, as the smoke got thicker and blacker.  
  
"SUZY!" Yelled Shadow he was hoping she would hear him over the coughing of the crew,  
  
"Shadow! It worked you're not evil!" Suzy yelled running towards him, they hugged tightly.  
  
"There's not much time left! Where is Knuckles?" asked Nightfire quietly; she could hear the computer count down. They had five minutes and counting!  
  
"Getting his emeralds back," said Suzy,  
  
"Nightfire what's going on? What's going to happen to us?" asked Rouge,  
  
"Yeah!" said the crew,  
  
"The colony . . .it's going to self destruct," said Nightfire folding her arms,  
  
"WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone in shock,  
  
"I can get you out of here but you need to co-operate." Nightfire said calmly,  
  
"Does it look like we have an option? We need to get Tails outta here and fast!" exclaimed Rouge almost yelling at Nightfire,  
  
"I can help you." Nightfire slowly made her way towards the main computer; it was fizzing and sparking dangerously but Nightfire could get it done,  
  
"COMPUTER! READY SEVEN TRANSPORT VESSELS ON A COURSE TO EARTH STRAIGHT AWAY!" commanded Nightfire,  
  
"Affirmative," replied the computer. Within seconds a glass pod appeared in the centre of the room,  
  
"What about you?" asked Shadow approaching his sister, he knew her answer but he tried not to believe it,  
  
"I'm staying." She replied coldly,  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T!" exclaimed Sonic,  
  
"Are you mad?!" asked Amy,  
  
"Probably besides I'll need to tell Knuckles what to do and make sure he gets out of here safely. I've out lived my purpose. I've caused too much damage. And besides I'm a blind fool now. I'll never be able to watch the stars shine again. I need to get the ARK far away from earth." Nightfire said almost drifting into tears, "Now leave! Amy you go first!"  
  
Amy nodded and stepped into the pod. The glass door hissed shut and the pod left the colony at the speed of light. The others watched Amy shoot up towards Earth.  
  
"You're turn Rouge!"  
  
Rouge stepped into the pod carefully. She shot a desperate look at Tails and then Nightfire. She looked about for Knuckles he was still away retrieving his emeralds. The doors closed and she was off shooting after Amy.  
  
"Suzy. Take Tails with you he's hurt and I think he'd be better off with you!"  
  
Suzy kissed Shadow on the cheek and took the injured fox-boy in her arms. She muttered a goodbye to Nightfire and into the pod she went! Within seconds she was firing off towards the big blue planet.  
  
"Big brother . . ."  
  
Shadow hugged his sister tightly. The tears were streaming down his cheeks. Nightfire hugged him back with limp arms. He shook her shoulders.  
  
"Make sure you get home safely. I'll be waiting for you. I love you little sis."  
  
"Love you too big brother."  
  
Shadow stepped into the pod and shot off in an instant. There was only two minutes left. Nightfire was in tears staring blindly into space. She whimpered slightly her murmurs echoing off the walls of the control chamber. She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort.  
  
Nightfire felt arms around her and a head on her shoulder. Whoever was hugging was warm and smelled peculiarly aromatic. She wrapped her arms tightly around whoever's neck it was sobbing quietly on the shoulder of her comfort. Whoever it was kissed her cheek.  
  
"Its okay Nightfire. Give the world a chance. Teach them you're not the monster they think you are. But the Nightfire we love you by." The voice said. Nightfire was too shocked to reply! She heard foot steps and then the hissing of the pod doors.  
  
"I promise you Sonic!"  
  
Sonic smiled. She was good inside. Sonic placed his hands on the glass, he began to feel strange. A feeling he wasn't sure of. He was getting so attached to Nightfire. He didn't want to leave but he had no choice. It was what she wanted and she was going to do what was right.  
  
"Sayonara Nightfire . . .the hedgehog . . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Forty seconds left!  
  
The fumes were getting bad. Nightfire was choking. Where was Knuckles? All of a sudden she felt a warm sensation in the room and heavy breathing.  
  
"NIGHTFIRE!"  
  
"Knuckles? Quick get in the pod! The ARK is going to explode!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Knuckles ran to the pod as fast as his legs would carry him. The pod shot off.  
  
15 seconds left . . .  
  
"My job isn't done yet!"  
  
Nightfire raised the crimson Chaos emerald. Her grip tightened she didn't have a lot of time left. The colony's explosion would blow up the earth as well. Nightfire would need to move the colony far enough away from the Earth so that it could explode and not even faze earth!  
  
"Time to put this power to use. I call upon the chaos. The Seven emeralds are the severs, the chaos is the power enriched by the heart. Please for this world's future! Lend me your power!"  
  
There was a flash of light and the colony was lit up like a Christmas tree. Is this the end or the beginning?  
  
"CHAOS CONTROL!"  
  
The colony disappeared in a flash of light. And reappeared in an alternate universe. Nightfire had just enough time to escape. She fell through space. The super form she was in faded faster than a smile. She smiled as her mind left her limp body. The atmosphere began to drag her in. She wished she could look at the stars one last time.  
  
"Sonic. This is what you and everyone wanted, right? This is my promise to you. To everyone. This is my way of making things right. Thank-you . . .for everything. My eternal wish. Granted."  
  
She shut her eyes. This would be the last time she would ever open them.  
  
The End 


End file.
